Higher than an Ed
by Scary Spikender
Summary: Edd expects today to be yet another day of scamming with his friends. Ed and Eddy, however, have something else in mind.


"What a wonderful day!" Edd proclaimed as he stepped outside of his door and into the fresh Spring air. He stared up at the deep blue sky, which was mostly cloudless today. He watched as a large flock of birds passed by, and he couldn't help but watch them as they flew across the sky and disappeared into the distance. He sighed contently before walking across his yard and toward the sidewalk. It was about ten o' clock in the morning, and he was surprised that Ed and Eddy hadn't burst into his room with some sort of cockamamie scam by now. "I wonder what those two are up to..." Edd muttered to himself as he looked over at Eddy's house. He wondered to himself whether the two of them were sleeping in; it certainly wouldn't surprise him. "Oh well, may as well check on them," Edd said to himself, making a mental note to stop talking aloud to himself. He began walking toward Eddy's house, also making a mental note of how he saw no one else outside. He now wondered if perhaps everyone is sleeping in.

Edd went around Eddy's house to the backyard and headed for his door on the back on the house. He paused for a moment outside of the door, wondering if he really wanted to open this can of worms. But he was eager to start the day with his friends, so he shrugged before knocking on the door. After a few moments, he was still standing there by himself. He now wondered if everyone had gone somewhere and left him behind. He suddenly looked over at the window when thought he saw the blinds move a little. He now knew Eddy was home. "Eddy, are you in there?" Edd called out through Eddy's door, wondering why Eddy wasn't answering the door. Edd heard some talking behind the door, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

The door suddenly slid open a little, and he could make out a little of Eddy's face peaking out at him. "Uh... hey, Double D," Eddy greeted as he looked up at Edd.

"Hello, Eddy," Edd greeted back, feeling a little better now that Eddy had chosen to answer the door. "Is something going on?" Edd asked, deciding to be forward with his curiosity. Eddy seemed to contemplate whether or not to answer Edd, but Eddy finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Double D... here's the deal... me and Ed are planning this new scam, you see," Eddy admitted as he opened the door a little more, revealing his entire body. "But the thing is... you probably won't like it," Eddy added. Edd was now more curious than ever.

"Oh come now, Eddy. I may have morals, but obviously I strain them all the time when I partake in these scams," Edd explained. "I'm sure whatever scam you and Ed are planning is no more underhanded than all the others." Eddy gave a weak little smile.

"Look, Double D, I just don't know if I should let you in on this one..." Eddy trailed off. "I think you should just go home and relax. You know, take a chill day, or something," Eddy suggested, causing Edd to cross his arms and don a serious expression.

"That's enough of this, Eddy. Why won't you let me help you and Ed with this new scam?" Edd asked, becoming extremely suspicious.

"Alright, Double D, I tried being nice, but it looks like that didn't work," Eddy began as he looked up at Edd, a little bit peeved himself. "Beat it," Eddy ordered as he pointed to the side of his house. Edd was shocked; why would Eddy be pushing him away like this.

"I can't believe you, Eddy..." Edd said as he backed away a little. "I thought you were my friend, Eddy, but it appears that I was wrong. I mean, I can't even be trusted with whatever secret scam you're planning today, so it looks like we're just mere acquaintances," Edd agonized aloud before beginning to walk off.

Eddy, suddenly feeling a little bad, sighed before saying, "Hold on, Double D!" Edd stopped and then turned to Eddy, relieved that he had somehow reached Eddy's softer side. "Maybe... maybe I will let you in on it after all..." Eddy trailed off before rubbing his chin. "But there is one condition: you can't tell anyone about this, got it?" Eddy said as he stared at Edd. Edd hesitated a moment before nodding, not sure if he really wanted to see what the scam was now. "Alright then, Double D, come on in," Eddy said as he moved out of the way to let Edd step inside. Edd looked around Eddy's room, and didn't see anything different. Ed was standing in the middle of the room, his arms behind his back and smiling nervously at Edd.

"Hi, Double D!" Ed said as he pulled one of his arms from behind his back and waved at him. Eddy slid his door shut behind Edd and then looked out of his window to make sure that Edd wasn't followed.

"Hello, Ed," Edd greeted back as he looked at Ed suspiciously. "Is there something behind your back, Ed?" Edd asked, causing Ed to tense up. Eddy suddenly grabbed Edd by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Nope, so let's get to planning that scam, Double D!" Eddy said as he smiled up at Edd. Edd looked down at Eddy, a knowing look on his face. "What?" Eddy asked, struggling to keep a smile on his face.

"Come on, Eddy, I'm not an easy one to fool," Edd said before backing away from Eddy. "I know something is wrong here, so you two better just go ahead and tell me," Edd added, although he feared that whatever it was might lead to another beating from the neighborhood kids. Eddy looked up at Ed, and Ed down at Eddy. The two of them then looked over at Edd.

"I don't know, Double D..." Eddy started. "You are a huge snitch," Eddy said, causing Edd to gawk.

"What does that even have to do with anything?" Edd asked, still in the dark about what was going on.

"Come on, Eddy, maybe Double D will like it?" Ed suggested, wanting to let his friend in on their secret.

"Hey, I'm just saying, Ed, Double D will probably turn us in if we show him," Eddy answered. Edd couldn't stand this secrecy any longer.

"Please just tell me, whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be bad enough for me to turn you two into the police!" Edd exclaimed, just wanting to know what the heck was going on. Eddy then smiled.

"Alright, Double D, we'll show you," Eddy said slyly as he looked up at Ed. "Okay, big guy, show Double D what we just got our hands on!" Eddy ordered as he stepped aside, letting Ed bring his hands from behind his back. In Ed's hand was a plant in a pot. Edd just stared at the two of them for a moment, not registering what he was seeing.

"I don't understand..." Edd muttered as he stared at them. "It's just a plant," Edd added, still confused. Eddy smacked himself on the head before walking over to Edd and pushing him toward Ed and the plant.

"Take a closer look, Double D," Eddy suggested as Edd leaned down to look at the plant. Edd's eyes suddenly widened and his mouth hung open in horror as he realized what it was.

"Oh lord no!" Edd cried as he jumped backwards and tripped, landing on his behind.

"Oh lord yes, Double D!" Eddy quipped as he grabbed the plant from Ed and held it up in the air. "It was a difficult journey, boys, but we finally hit the big time: we got ourselves a one hundred percent certified real pot plant!" Eddy announced loudly as Ed jumped up and down with joy behind him. Edd couldn't help but simply stare up in horror at the plant, still not believing what he was seeing. Edd, finally finding some strength in his weak and wobbly legs, slowly stood up, although his eyes were still locked onto the plant.

"I think Double D likes it, Eddy!" Ed said as he looked at Edd, whose gaze was still fixated on the green plant.

"Ed... Eddy..." Edd began as he stopped a few feet from the plant, not wanting to get any closer. "Do you... do you..." Edd stuttered, his throat choking up.

"I know, I know, Double D, you're too happy to even say anything!" Eddy exclaimed as he looked up lovingly at the plant. "We're gonna have a good time with this baby, aren-"

"No we are not!" Edd suddenly yelled, causing Ed and Eddy to jump back, Eddy pulling the pot plant close to his side. Edd could feel his blood pressure rising and the veins in his head pumping as he stared at Ed and Eddy, anger and disappointment rising within him. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you two could get into if anyone sees you with that plant?" Edd began.

"But Doubl-"

"Not to mention the fact that if you're caught selling it, you could get into even more trouble!" Edd cried as he threw his arms into the air.

"Listen, Doubl-"

"And don't even get me started on the harmful side-effects of smoking wee... wee... oh lord, I can't even say it!" Edd yelled in despair as he turned away from his friends, overtaken by the situation.

"Come on, Doubl-"

"Oh no, and I'm in the same room as this horri-"

"Double D!" Eddy suddenly screamed, tired of being interrupted by his panicky friend. Eddy handed the pot plant to Ed before walking over to Edd and laying his hand on his shoulder. Edd looked down at Eddy, calming down a little, but still on edge. "Look, Double D, here's the deal: you don't have to have anything to do with that plant if you don't want to," Eddy explained. "Just leave and pretend you never saw it, and you can sleep easy," Eddy added as Edd calmed down further.

"Yes... yes, that sounds good," Edd answered as he pulled at his collar, feeling a little hot. "But why, Eddy?" Edd asked as he looked down at his friend. "Why today of all days? I mean, it's a beautiful Spring day outside, and you and Ed are going to be cooped up in hear with that... well, you know!" Edd said.

"What, you mean you don't know what today is, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"What do you- Oh..." Edd trailed off as he realized the date. "Oh please, Eddy, you're simply using that as an excuse to 'celebrate' a fake holiday that doesn't even exist!" Edd complained as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah right! Just because the government didn't make it an 'official' holiday doesn't mean that the average person can't partake in the celebrations!" Eddy answered before turning to Ed. "So why don't me and you get to celebra- What the heck, Ed?" Eddy cried in horror. Ed had stuffed the entire plant into his mouth and was chewing it. "Ed, you freaking hog!" Eddy yelled in anger as he sprinted toward Ed and tackled him. As Ed hit the ground, he swallowed the plant and the pot it was in. Eddy wrapped his hands around Ed's neck and began throttling him. "Ed, spit it out! Spit it out right now!" Eddy commanded fruitlessly as Ed struggled to breath.

"That's enough, Eddy!" Edd said as he ran to Eddy and pulled him off of Ed.

"Let go of me, Double D! Ed's gonna pay; you have no idea the crap I had to go through to get that plant!" Eddy yelled as Edd struggled to keep his grip on the flailing little boy.

"Please calm down, Eddy!" Edd pleaded as Eddy continued his struggle.

"But-"

"Please, Eddy!" Edd pleaded again. Eddy sighed and then stopped his squirming.

"Fine," Eddy said flatly. "Just let go of me," Eddy ordered, causing Edd to release his grip. "And just so you know, the only reason you were able to hold me back was because I let you, got it?" Eddy said as he stared up at Edd.

"Of course, Eddy," Edd answered. Edd didn't want to admit it aloud, but he was glad Ed had eaten the plant; at least he wouldn't have to look at it any longer. Eddy went over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it as Ed and Edd walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

"I can't believe it... all the trouble I went through to get that plant..." Eddy muttered sadly as he stared at the floor. "And I just wanted to have a good time getting high with my friends..." Ed looked down at Eddy, sad about his actions.

"I'm sorry, Eddy..." Ed said. Edd laid his hand Ed's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not an expert on cannabis, Ed, but I think you may feel the effects of your eating the plant once your body processes it," Edd explained. "I just hope all the dangerous microorganisms that can live on cannabis sativa won't effect you," Edd added, a little concern in his voice. Edd then looked down at Eddy, who was still moping. "Don't feel too bad, Eddy. At least you and Ed can't be caught and arrested," Edd said, hoping to alleviate some of Eddy's despair.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Eddy answered, although it was clear he was still disappointed. Eddy suddenly brightened up. "Wait a minute- I bet we aren't the only ones in the cul-de-sac who are celebrating!" Eddy said as he leaped to his feet.

"Oh lord..." Edd muttered.

"Yeah- I bet Jonny is having him a nice, big blunt right now!" Eddy said as he grabbed Edd by the arms. "Heck, maybe Jimmy is baking some special brownies in that stupid toy oven of his!" Eddy added, causing Edd's fear to return.

"Oh my, I hope not!" Edd cried.

"Oh boy, Eddy, I want special brownies!" Ed exclaimed.

"Then let's go get them!" Eddy replied as he and Ed ran toward his door. Edd suddenly blocked their escape.

"Now hold on just a darn minute here, gentlemen!" Edd said angrily. "You two are not going anywhere to try to 'score' some more of your precious cannabis!" Edd added as he stared down the two eager pre-teens. Ed and Eddy looked at him for a moment, as if processing what he had said. Eddy suddenly smiled.

"You're right, Double D, us two aren't gonna go get some weed... we three are!" Eddy answered as he grabbed Edd by the arm and dragged him out through his door.

"No, please, I don't wanna!" Edd begged as Eddy dragged him.

"Off to fairyland we go!" Ed exclaimed as he ran after Edd and Eddy.

* * *

"Rolf, that's not what I think it is, is it?" Nazz asked as she stared at the field of plants that Rolf had been growing. Nazz, Kevin, Jimmy, Jonny, and Sarah all stood in Rolf's backyard, and Rolf stood proudly in front of them next to his field of plants.

"Ah, so you are familiar with Rolf's proud collection of herbs, yes?" Rolf asked as he walked over to the group of nervous kids.

"Dude, you do realize you could get in jail for growing these, right?" Kevin asked Rolf, although he couldn't take his eyes off of the plants.

"Rolf cannot help but laugh at your foolishness, Kevin!" Rolf proclaimed before walking back over to his plants. "Rolf and his family used to grow entire fields of these plants in Rolf's old country!" Rolf explained as he bent over and sniffed one of the plants. "Yes, Rolf thinks these will be ready very soon!"

"Sarah, we should get out of here before we get in trouble!" Jimmy pleaded as he hung onto Sarah's arm.

"You're right, Jimmy, Rolf is a stupid hop head. Let's go play with our dollies," Sarah suggested as she and Jimmy began to walk away. Rolf suddenly grabbed Sarah and Jimmy by their collars and pulled them over to the plants.

"Oh ho, frail Jimmy and Sarah-girl do not wish to stay and help Rolf with his herbs?" Rolf asked as he held the two up by their collars.

"No way, Rolf, you're going to get us all in trouble with your dumb pot plants!" Sarah answered as she crossed her arms in anger.

"Me and Plank wanna help, Rolf!" Jonny volunteered as he ran up to Rolf. "We're experts on weed!" Rolf dropped Sarah and Jimmy, who scampered back over to Kevin and Nazz.

"Ah, Rolf appreciates your enthusiasm, Jonny the wood boy!" Rolf said proudly. "We shall-"

"Holy crap, look at all that pot!" Eddy cried in joy as he ran into Rolf's backyard, Edd and Ed in tow.

"Oh great, it's the dorks," Kevin muttered as the Eds stopped in front of Rolf and Jonny.

"I see that the Ed-boys are also crazy about Rolf's herbs, yes?" Rolf asked.

"You bet we are, Rolfie-boy!" Eddy answered as he salivated at the plot of pot.

"Very good!" Rolf exclaimed. "Then we shall-"

"Rolf, you do realize that this amount of pot will likely land you in jail for a long time, right?" Edd asked as he stared at Rolf's plants in horror.

"Rolf still does not understand this talk of punishment for his herbs!" Rolf complained as he threw his arms in the air. "In Rolf's old country-"

"Rolf, this isn't your old country!" Edd said. "In America, you can get in serious trouble for growing cannabis!" Edd added.

"The dweeb's right, Rolf," Kevin admitted as Rolf crossed his arms.

"Aw, who cares!" Eddy complained, desperate to get his hands on one of Rolf's pot plants. "So what if the government is hating on innocent pot smokers?" Eddy added. "Me, Ed, Rolf, and Jonny should be able to smoke all the weed we want!"

"Yeah, Plank says he's itching for a joint!" Jonny proclaimed as he held up Plank, who had his usual smile. Rolf suddenly began to laugh heartily, causing Ed, Eddy, and Jonny to turn to him.

"What the heck is so funny, Rolf?" Eddy asked, confused.

"Smoke Rolf's herbs?" Rolf asked as he stopped laughing, although he still had a smile on his face. "Rolf does not smoke his herbs, Rolf makes rope out of them!" Rolf explained.

"Rope?" Eddy asked incredulously.

"I see!" Edd exclaimed as he joined Ed, Eddy, and Jonny at their sides. "Rolf isn't going to use these plants for recreational use, he's going to use it to produce hemp rope!" Edd said, a little relieved.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Eddy complained in anger. "I can't believe you're gonna waste all this perfectly good pot on stupid ropes!" Eddy whined as he dropped to his knees.

"Aw, no happy plants for Ed?" Ed asked in disappointment.

"Now who wants to help Rolf produce his rope?" Rolf asked loudly as he looked over all the kids.

"I'll pass," Kevin said as he began to walk away.

"Wait for me, Kevin!" Nazz said as she followed Kevin out.

"Me and Jimmy are going to play with our toys!" Sarah said quickly as she and Jimmy ran off, Jimmy sticking his tongue out at them.

"Uh... I've got to go wash Plank! He needs a bath," Jonny said before running away.

"No way, Rolf, you can make your useless rope by yourself, we're out of here," Eddy answered as he began to walk away.

"But what about the happy plants, Eddy?" Ed called out as he ran after Eddy.

"I'm so sorry, Rolf, but I think you'll have to make your hemp rope by yourself," Edd said as he looked up at the tall boy.

"Rolf will be fine, Double D Ed-boy!" Rolf answered. "Rolf used to make the herb rope by himself on may occasions! Rolf remembers the time when a rope snapped on Rolf's fishing boat and-"

"Yes, very interesting, Rolf, goodbye!" Edd said quickly, wanting to avoid yet another long-winded story from Rolf.

"Goodbye to you too, Double D Ed-boy!" Rolf said as he waved to Edd, who tried to catch up to Ed and Eddy.

* * *

"This freaking sucks!" Eddy yelled as he kicked an old can of corn into a pile of junk. Ed, Edd, and Eddy were all wandering around the junkyard aimlessly, Ed and Eddy still being sad and angry about their weed shortage. "I mean, how hard is it for guy to get some darn weed around here!" Eddy complained as he punched the side of a rusty car in anger.

"Come now, Eddy, this is a good thing!" Edd answered. "At the very least be happy that you will avoiding jail ti-"

"I don't care about the stupid police, Double D, I just wanted to get high and be happy with my friends," Eddy replied as he dropped his arms at his sides in defeat. "But I guess we can't even have that," Eddy added.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be happy too, Double D!" Ed added as leaped off of a pile of junk and landed on the ground on his feet.

"Listen... I will admit, the thought of being happy with my friends is noble, but I don't think weed is the best way to accomplish this. There's plenty of other things we can do... perhaps we can go down to the swimming hole and-"

"Just forget it, Double D..." Eddy muttered as he walked over to an old red boiler and leaned against it. "Let's face it: it's April twentieth and we don't have any weed... I guess we really are losers..." Eddy muttered sadly.

"Eddy, please don't be sad," Edd said as he walked over to Eddy. "We could always-"

"Did someone say weed?" a voice suddenly rang out from inside of the boiler, causing the Eds to jump back in fear. The three of them stared at the boiler for a moment in shock, not believing what they just heard.

"Did that central heating unit just speak to us?" Edd asked as the three of them stared at it in fear.

"I don't kno-" Eddy began, but suddenly stopped when he recognized the boiler. "Oh no... that's the same boiler from when we were trying to record that stupid movie for my brother!" Eddy exclaimed as he pointed at it in fear.

Edd's eyes suddenly widened in fear. "Same boiler... but that means-"

"Kankers!" Ed yelled in terror as the boiler opened up to reveal May, Marie, and Lee, who all had grins on their faces.

"Oh dear!" Edd cried.

"Let's run for it-" Eddy began but was suddenly cut off by Lee.

"Hold on a second, lovebirds," Lee suddenly said, although her voice seemed far off. Ed, Edd, and Eddy turned around slowly, although they were still ready to run at a moment's notice. "We heard you guys talking about weed..." Lee added as she trailed off.

"Yeah, so?" Eddy asked, his body still tensed and his mind racing with fear.

"So?" Marie responded. "What do you think we're doing in here right now?" Marie asked as she held up an object in her hand.

"Is that a... joint?" Edd asked in horror.

"That's right, dreamboat," Marie said as she took a puff from it.

"Wait a minute..." Eddy suddenly said as he stepped forward. "Is that what you guys were doing in there last time?" Eddy asked.

"You bet your britches," May answered as she smiled at him.

"So why don't you boys stop standing around like idiots and join us?" Lee asked as Marie handed her the joint. She then held it up toward the Eds. Ed and Eddy's looks of terror were suddenly replaced by blissful smiles.

"Oh lord no..." Edd said as he watched his friends grin with delight.

"I never thought I'd say this, but... heck yeah, I'll get high with you guys!" Eddy said as he ran over to the Kankers.

"Me too!" Ed added as he ran to join Eddy. Edd watched in disbelief, his mouth hanging open once again, as Eddy took the joint from Lee.

"At last, it's celebration time!" Eddy announced as he took a drag from the joint. He sighed contently before passing to Ed, who did the same. Edd cupped his mouth with his hands as he watched, unable to contain his terror.

"Feeling better, hot stuff?" Lee asked Eddy as he passed her back the joint.

"You bet, Lee," Eddy answered with a smile.

"In that case, you boys should get in here with us," Marie suggested, a sly smile on her face.

"If there's more where that came from, then count me in!" Eddy answered as the Kankers began to move out of the way for Ed and Eddy to climb in.

"Are you out of your freaking minds?" Edd yelped as he ran toward Ed and Eddy. He grabbed them by their arms and stopped them. "Smoking weed is one thing, but now you're actually going to willingly climb into that death trap with the Kankers just for a few stupid joints?" Edd cried, hoping to get through to his two thick friends.

"Chill out, Double D, we promise we won't do anything," Marie answered.

"Yeah, you're too high strung," May added.

"Here, take a puff and you'll feel better," Lee suggested as she shoved the joint toward him. Edd recoiled in horror, letting go of Ed and Eddy.

"No way! I'll never do it! Never!" Edd countered.

"Jeeze, Double D, lighten up!" Eddy complained as he turned toward Edd, having enough of his pious ways. "Can't you just drop this whole goody-two shoes thing for one dang second and enjoy yourself?" Eddy asked as he walked up to Edd, an angry scowl on his face.

"But Eddy, I just can't! This goes against everything moral! It goes against everything I was taught!" Edd replied.

"Come on, Double D," Eddy said, starting to cool down from his anger. "If you can't do it for yourself, will you at least do it for Ed and me?" Eddy asked as he stared up at Edd, a pleading look in his eyes. Edd didn't know what to do. He didn't want to partake in this clearly illegal activity. He also couldn't shake the notion of the horrible effects it would have on his body. But most of all, he was simply scared. He didn't want to because he was scared of what would happen. What if he actually enjoyed himself?

"But Eddy... I just..." Edd muttered in response.

"Please, Double D, I promise you'll love it... plus you'll get to be happy with me and Ed," Eddy replied.

"Yeah, Double D, I want us to all be happy and laughing and feeling higher than a kite!" Ed added as he walked up to his two friends. Edd looked at Ed's face and then to Eddy's before sighing.

"But... but..." Edd stuttered. "But what about the Kankers?" Edd asked. "What if they try to-"

"They won't!" Eddy said before turning to the Kankers. "You guys won't try anything, will ya?" Eddy asked the three girls, who were all watching them with a far off gaze.

"Of course not," Lee answered as she smiled cheerfully.

"But we aren't making any promises about tomorrow," Marie joked. Eddy turned back to Edd.

"See? It's cool, Double D," Eddy said. Edd could slowly feel his resistance crumbling. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was still scared. But these were his friends. And they just wanted to hang out with him and be happy. Edd sighed heavily.

"Okay... I'm in," Edd answered in a low voice.

"There you go, Double D, that's more like it!" Eddy exclaimed, his smile returning.

"Yay, Double D doesn't have a stick up his butt anymore!" Ed cried in joy as they led Edd over to the boiler.

"Here ya go, Double D," Lee said as she once again stuck the joint out toward him. Edd gulped anxiously. This was it. Edd raised his shaking hand toward the joint as Ed, Eddy, May, Marie, and Lee all watched him eagerly. Edd took hold of the joint between his thumb and index finger and took it from Lee. Edd stared at the joint for a moment, still scared and feeling pressured.

"Come on, Double D, you can do it," Eddy cheered him on as he slapped him lightly on the back. Edd's eyes were fixated on the joint. He could hear his parents now lecturing him for holding something as unholy as a joint, let alone contemplating taking a puff from it.

"Just one little drag and you'll feel better," Marie said as she stared lovingly up at Edd, whose entire body was stiff with fear. He could hold back no longer.

"Here goes nothing," Edd said in a light, fearful voice as he raised the roach up to his lips and took a puff. Edd then handed the joint back to Lee, and then all eyes were on him. Edd didn't say anything, his eyes seeming to stare off into the distance.

"Well?" Eddy asked as he looked up at Edd.

"I think we broke him, Eddy," Ed said in fear as he watched Edd, who wasn't moving a muscle. Edd could feel his wall of resistance finally crumbling away into a pile of dust. He didn't care about how illegal it was. He didn't care about the harmful effects on his body. He didn't even care about the Kankers anymore. Because his greatest fear had finally been realized: it was enjoyable.

"Hurry up and roll up some more," Edd finally said, shocking everyone. "And please move over, we're gonna need more room for Ed, Eddy, and I." Edd added, causing Ed and Eddy smile with delight.

"Heck yeah, Double D's finally come around!" Eddy announced as Ed pulled Edd into a hug.

"I'm in my happy place, Double D!" Ed cried in joy as Edd smiled at him.

"Come on in, boys," Lee said as the Eds climbed into the boiler one after another. After Ed finally managed to pull his leg inside, Lee lightly shut the boiler door behind them. And then there was silence in the junkyard as the Eds and Kankers spent the rest of the day getting high.


End file.
